Shadow's Wind II: Training of The Master
The jungle was a lush and livly place with many of the animals enjoying the paradise that they lived in. Suddenly many of the animals stood at attention as if something was coming. In an instant the Iki symbol of teleportation appeared on the ground and in an instant Griger, Chinook , and Shadowfang had arrived. In one quick flash Griger used another Iki symbol and placed it on Shadowfang's suit. "There, you won't have to worry about the effects of this place with that on you." Griger said. "Thanks" Chinook replied. "Well, thanks, I guess." He said contemplating the symbol that was know placed on his left upper arm. "The trip wasn't so bad." He laughed. Griger ignored him as he led the two into the jungle of Shangri-La. After an hour or so, they arrived at a temple of sorts with training gear inside. "Wait here till we return." Griger said grabbing Suzy's arm and hulling her off. Shadowfang stood where he was and waited for a bit looking at the jungle's plant life and the architecture of the building. He removes his mask and unzips his suit to expose his neck. It was getting quite temperate there. After an hour had passed, only Suzy came out running as she stopped in front of Kalil and was panting. "Good news, Master Sho wants to see you." She said with a smile. "Alright." He noticed her panting. "Were you....fighting? " Kalil asked with a semi-worried expression coming over his face. "Sorry, just a little sparring match with Master Kisai, I really do need work." Suzy said smiling as she grabbed his hand and led him to the temple. They both entered the door as it was a homey feeling. Suzy made her way to her Master's chambers. "Here we are." She said opening the door as an old was sitting down meditating with Griger leaning against the wall. "I still say this is a bad idea Master." Griger said, but did not get a response from him. Suzy led him in front of Kisai bowed with respect. Kalil stayed quiet waiting to be spoken to by the master and bowed toward him. But his eyes stayed on him the whole time taking in all of the old man's visage. "So this is the one you spoke of young Suzy?" Kisai asked looking in her direction. "Yes Master, he is very strong and wishes to learn from you." Suzy replied. "Why would he wanna learn from Kisai? Master I have been chosen to be your disciple to carry on your dream. Why do you continue to allow strangers into this place?" Griger asked. "Griger, you will always be my best student. However those who wish for knowledge will always be welcome here. The question is why do you seek this knowledge?" Kisai asked looking at Kalil. "Master Sho. I seek your knowledge and wisdom so that I may better and learn more of myself. It would help me realize who I am and with that use my knowledge to better help my friends in their mission to protect the weak from those who would prey upon them." Kalil said bowing slightly to the master. "A nobel gesture indeed, but even a mighty river may lead down to many paths. To truly understand whether or not you're intentions are pure. We will see in combat." Kisai said as he got up and led the students to the offical training grounds. "Ah yes, the hollow grounds. Many have tried to beat the Master, and only one came close." Griger said smiling. "You got lucky Griger that's all." Suzy replied as she and Griger sat down on some rock. Kisai went to the middle of the grounds and motioned Kalil to join him. Kalil slowly walked to the spot the master motioned for him to stand. He dropped his belt and his guantlets as he took that long walk, knowing that he will only have to rely on himself to fight against the elder. As he came to stand in the spot, Kalil quickly bowed keeping his eyes on Master Sho. Kisai bowed in respect as he stood there, "You may come at whenever you are ready." He said smiling. Griger and Suzy looked at their master trying to figure out what his move would be. "Didn't Kisai make the first move when you trained with him Griger?" Suzy asked. "Naw I aggressivly made the first move and wounded on my butt more than four times." He replied making Suzy laugh. "You deserved it, but I think Kalil will do a much better job than you." The young man took a deep breath and took his stance letting his body relax completely. All of his muscles relaxed and then slowly tensed up. "As you wish." Kalil quickly surged forward releasing the energy that tensed in his muscles into the ground and did a straight forward kick with his right leg keeping his guard up all the while watching his opponent. Kisai opened his eyes as he blocked the attack and thrusted him backwards. "A standard kick, impressive, but my own master has taught me that kick more times than I can remember. You must show me your true talent for me to examine how you really are." Kisai said getting into his Muai Tai Stance. Kalil easily got back on balance just shifting his weight slightly. He shifted his legs to take a moderately widened stance compared to his last one and he shifted his arms showing a masterful prescence in what the former was using, Muay Thai. He slid forward toward Kisai watching all the time and threw a quick combo of punches and elbows and would surprise with a close shortrange spinning roundhouse to plant his foot into the master's gut firmly wirh force. Kisai managed to block both punches, but took the kick into his gut with ease and did not flinch. "It is impressive you're adaptive abilities make you learn something in an instant. However..." Kisai grabbed his foot and made contact with his chest sending him flying. "There is no substitute for training, this match is over." Kisai said dusting himself off and bowing with respect. "Well Master?" Suzy asked going over to Kalil and helping him up. "While his technique may be adapted by different styles not learned, he has much potential to become better. Very well you may train here in Shangri-La." Kisai replied smiling as Suzy squealed with joy and hugged him. "Are you about this master?" Griger asked standing byside him. "Come now Griger, you of all people should know when someone is deterimined. Go now and meditiate on these events." He replied. "Yes Father." Griger replied bowing as he disappeared and entered the jungle. Kalil stood as straight as he could with the help of Suzy. His chest pounded and he let out a silent grunt of pain when Suzy higged him. As soon as that was over without showing his pain he bowed toward the master. "Thank you Master Kisai. You will not regret this descion." He then hugged Suzy tightly and whispered into her ear. "Help me walk out of here please Suzy-Cakes." Suzy blushed and chuckled a bit as she led Kalil to his quarters for the remainder of his training as they left the hollow grounds. Kisai simply smiled as he looked up into the sky, "This will be intresting.," Kalil rested himself on his bedding with Suzy's help. "Thank you. Wasn't expecting to get a fractured rib on the first day." He grinned at Suzy. "Should have warned you, Kisai isn't exactly the type to hold back when it comes to proving oneself. Here." She lifted off his shirt and rubbed an ointment on his chest healing his fractured rib almost instantly. "It would have been nice." He said as his chest felt cool as it a loosening sensation traveled over his chest. Kalil was looking down at Suzy's hands the whole while as he then looked up to look her in the eyes. Kalil thought she looked really cute at that time and he became slightly flustered as his hands clasped both sides of her cheeks gently, followed by a slight tug which he met her lips with his. Suzy looked up seeing Kalil's eyes meet hers as she could feel his warm breath on her lips, she blushed a bit as then their lips began to move closer and closer to each other. Right as they were about to kiss, "Am I interrupting something?" Griger said in the doorway making Suzy look back at him flustered with rage. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" She yelled glaring at him while she blushed, "Easy there greeny, Kisai asked me to deliver this to your boyfriend there." He replied throwing him a black and white GI. "Alright thank you very much, now why don't you make a like a tree and leaf(Leave)" Suzy replied as Griger chuckled and walked down the stairs. "That jerk, I can't stand him." She said sitting down on the chair in front of Kalil. "Well..." Kalil said as the room sat quiet and a proverbial elephant stood in the middle of the room between the two. Kalil looked down at the gi, avoiding eye contact as much as he could with Suzy. Suzy looked at him then smiled as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and exited the room, "Maybe next time hot shot, also you might want to put that on. Training with Kisai begins in one hour." She said leaving the room. Kalil put on the Gi and wondered out through the complex to find the training area, asking around and using his linguistic skills to talk with the foreign guards there. The guards pointed towards the exit as Kaili went and saw Kisai sitting down in a meditated stance with many different animals surrounding him. "Did Griger give you the outfit?" Kisai said without even turning around. "Yes, Master Kisai." Kalil said as he drop to his knees and bowed and sat upright proudly about five feet behind him. "I am ready to begin when you are." Kisai took in a deep breath as most of the animals returned to the outisde forest as he stood up and looked at Kalil, "While I admit you're memory serves as your greatest weapon, it also serves as you're weakness. One's fighting style may be mimiced, but a true master would be able to find the flaw in the style you mimic." He said as he went to the weapons rack and took out two training swords. "To eliminate this, you must learn to adapt and correct the styles you mimic. To do this you must simply master swordsmenship with no help from your powers." Kisai said tossing him the training sword. He caught the weighted training tool and stood. "So I have to practice blindfolded then..." He blinked and scratched his head. "Truthfully I don't have full control over it. It's like always active. I can control the intensity if I focus but as long as I can see, I'll be mimicing." He then untied the belt of his gi replacing it with his shirt to keep the loose fitting bottoms up. He then brought the belt up to his face to cover his eyes, blindfolding himself with a tight knot. "Simply yes, but to truly grasp it you musn't think of this weapon as another tool, now relax and focus." Kisai said as he used Iki symbols to summon practice dummys who walked. "When faced with odds and no vision one must learn to adapt to other ways to fight." Kisai said as he ordered them to attack Kalil. One jumped up and was about to hit him. Kalil quickly readied his weapon as he attempted to defend himself. The training dummy was completely missed by him but the wooden doll hit its mark, a right jab straight into Kalil's jaw that laid him flat on his back. The teen slowly recovered and picked himself up on the ground. "Ow." He simply stated. "Haha not so easy when you cannot see to mimic is it?" Kisai said helping his student up, "You must learn not to rely solely on your sight. In any battle one can lose anything that will give their opponent the advantage. Focus and try again." Kisai said snapping his fingers as the dummies made another attack on him. In one of the high towers was Suzy eating lunch as she was spying on Kalil and Kisai, "Oh I hope Master Kisai doesn't hurt him too bad." She said bitting down into her rice ball. "You really got the hots for the guy don't you?" Griger said appearing behind Suzy eating some apples. "Shut up." was all she said continuing to spy on Kalil. Kalil relaxed this time letting his breath out slowly. He heard the first dummy's steps towards him and the clanking of it cocking its arm back. He quickly reacted by taken a knee and swinging horizontally and cleaved the dummy in two by knocking it off its hip hinges. He stayed still as his senses started sharpening. One smelled of moist wood and he could tell it was off to his right. Another prep its attack to his right as the telltale creak of metal hinges and wood came from it. Kalil blocked the kick by holding his weapon perpendicular to the dummy's attack. The boy then powered through knocking the training apparatus off balance on onto its side with a swift swing to its head. The moistened dummy was now behind him and closing, in which Kalil reacted by quickly spinning on his heel and extened his arm with training blade outstretched to get a long reach. His sense of touch was know coursing through his arm and into the weapon and the boy got a sense of the dummy's pressence with a near miss. Kalil reset himself back in his original stance. He could still smell the moss like wood of the dummy and knew it was just out of his weapon's reach. Kalil knew waiting for an attack would not work, and he would have to come up with another way to get a definate idea of where it was. "Think. You are a genius after all. " He thought to himself. "Wow he's really gotten better quickly, probably a lot better than you Griger." Suzy said mocking him as he scoffed and continued eating. Kisai looked as he began to drink some tea smiling at the quickness of Kalil's training, but he knew that the young student still had someways to go before he even got the chance to learn. He used an Iki symbol, Transformation. It landed on the training dummy changing him from a hunk of wood to a slimer humanoid shape still with the practice sword as it quickly went on the offensive with quick reflexes. Kalil caught wind of the dummy's steps but they were lighter than before, but he moved just in time to dodge the first strike of the other's weapon. A powerful breeze cascading across his nose from the powerful swing. He could tell wich direction the next swing was going to come from by the previous swing. Kalil used a simple defense and backpedaled. The speed of the dummy was too much for the young man to counter against so he could on defend, until he could catch his breath. "Concentrate! Do not lose focus or the enemy will have won. When one of you're senses has been cut you must be in tune with the remaining ones you have." Kisai said looking at his student. Griger continued viewing till he shook his head and began to walk away, "Leaving so soon? Afraid he's going to show you up like before?" Suzy said growling at him. Griger looked back, then turned away as he went down the stairs. Kalil defended himself and regathered his resolve. He felt the rhythem of the wooden dummy's strikes and timed a parry that pulled the contraption into an unbalanced state in which Kalil accompanied with a knee drilling into the core of the humanoid. He then finished it with a beheading strike from his weapon to the what would be the back of the neck of a normal human and would possibly be a death blow. He let out a cooled sigh as his body started relaxing. The place was silent for a few seconds as Kalil listened. "That was the last one master Kasai?" He asked. Kisai stood up dusting himself off from all the dirt that flew from the training dummies, and looked at his student as he walked up to him. "Impressive for starting, but you still have much to learn about using your other senses. We will continue our lesson after some rest." Suzy quickly ran to Kalil with Kisai walking past her as she stood right in front of him, :"You okay?" She asked worringly passing him a towel to dry the sweat he had. Kalil grasped the towel in hand and smiled toward Suzy. "It was quit intense. I haven't done that before. But it felt good. But I think I got hit a good couple times on the knuckles. " He showed them, as they were red almost to the point of blistering open to bleed. "Trust me dude this training session was the warming up, hopefully you'll be able to make it to the actual training." Griger said from a distance as he disppared. "Jerk. Come on you might want to get some proper gear before trying again." Suzy told him as she led him to the armory. "Grieger is quite threatened by me huh?" He asked rubbing his knuckles as he stared at Suzy's back. "Ignore him nothing is right with that guy. I will never understand why someone like him was chosen to inherit Kisai's legacy." Suzy said as they arrived at the Armory. After some time Kalil was now with standard training gear thanks to Suzy. Kalil was slightly uncomfortable with Suzy helping him into his new gear as they were deep in his personal space at times. "Well don't be so jealous. If you did get the responsibility, we might not be here right now, talking to each other." He teased her. Suzy punched his shoulder playfully, "I still don't see how that makes me feel any better" She replied jokingly. "Since your next phase of training doesn't start for another hour, wanna go explore this place?" "Sure. Some sightseeing would be good. " He shifted in his armor and rolled his shoulders. " It would give me time to get use to this stuff." He smiled. The two started on the path to the forest, but in the shadow's Kisai emerged looking at the two. "Be wary Kalil, for this is the second part of your training" He said disapperaring from that spot. Walking through the path, Suzy smiled seeing most of the forest pulsing with energy. "Man, I can't believe that there is an energy all around us and we can't even feel it" She says as some of the animals came to her. Kalil paid more attention to his overhead enviorment. He looked at the birds the felw through and above the trees, " Yeah. But it shouldn't be hard to actually hear whats going on here." A light breeze cut through rustling the high leaves. "Well, at least you managed to learn how to use your other senses" Suzy said jokingly petting the squirrel that landed on her shoulder. Suddenly, something slammed right in front of Suzy smacking her right into one of the nearby trees. The animals ran scared of whatever they were sensing. Kalil saw Suzy go flying into a tree. "Su -" He was cut off by getting slammed by the same force. Kalil skirted across the ground tumbling over himself into a small boulder. Kalil had blacked out for just a mere second and regained his vision looking up to the sky to see other animals skittiring away from what they were sensing. Suzy coughed trying to tell Kalil what the beings were, but he couldn't hear as out of nowhere a powerful screech pierced both of their years. In an instant the beings revealed themselves to be lizard-humanoids of sorts that blended with area around. One disappeared and went on the attack to Kalil. Kalil had a confused look on his face at the site of the lizans. "Is that a -" Kalil was struck across the the face and hit with a combonation that lifted him into the air with an uppercut. He was then held in place by his neck with the tail of the near invisible creature. Kalil struggled kicking forward but not hitting anything. THe dark haired hero was tossed aside like a ragdoll, and then slamed into te ground by another lizan, causing Kalil to cough. Suzy attempted to say something, but felt the one of the being's putting it's foot on her throat as it started to press down choking her. The camouflaged being looked down on Kalil as it roared attempting to finish him off. Kalil regained his vision to see the camouflaged beast uncloak itself from the enviorment. That gave Kalil just what he needed to react. He slammed his fist into the knee of the leg pinning him down, dislocating it and causing the beast to roar out again in pain. Kalil then sommersaulted to his feet and tackled the visible enemy. Suzy saw Kalil and tried to reach out to him, saying that she was choking and she would die soon if he didn't help, but she couldn't get one word due to the foot of the lizard still on her neck. Shadowfang in his tussle with the creature notice Suzy laying out reaching, unable to move. Kalil then grabbed a tree branch and smacked the lizard he was fighting in the head with it, and quickly turned around to chuck the large piece of wood to the seemingly empty space above Chinook. It completely cracked against the beings back knocking it off balance and releasing Suzy for a moment to catch her breath. The chameleon beast that Kalil was fighting with earlier then lunged at him with jaw agape, showing an excess of razor sharp teeth cloaked in a green saliva. Kalil reacted accordingly but slightly slowed as the weight and clunkiness of the armor caught up to his body. He countered the lunge just barely with his Kalil's legs pushing with great enough force to send the beast overhead into the tree trunk behind Kalil. With that taken care off for a small while, Kalil dashed to Suzy. After a few seconds to catch her breath, she smiled at Kalil as they both heard clapping and looked back to see Kisai with the lizard beasts standing next to him and bowing at Kalil. "Well done my student, you're lesson has been passed" "Passed? What lesson was I suppose to earn?" Kali reacted. "You're training is to learn how to fight in situations which make your powers useless, and to improve on what you learn from first-hand experiance. My methods may seem a bit harsh, but many paths will lead to the same destination" Kisai said as the beings disappeared. "You have done well for day one, but tomorrow will be the trust test of your endurance" Kisai replied disappearing. Category:Roleplays Category:Phantombeast Category:Tysomo-Raijin1